Child Mayhem!
by Mischeivious Skyla
Summary: Athena and some of her saints get turned into 8 year old kids. what are the others supposed to do. Who is Kit to Aphrodite and will she help the saints and find love along the way?
1. Chap1 The Kids

Child Mayhem!

It was just a normal, boring day in Sanctuary. Well normal if you count Ikki chasing either Seiya or Hyoga around yelling death threats and Shun and Shiryu trying to calm him down. Meanwhile in the background the gold saints are either watching in amusement or outright laughing.

On this particular day everything was unusually quiet. Aiolia wasn't arguing with Deathmask, Ikki wasn't chasing Seiya and Hyoga around, in fact no one was arguing or fighting. Suddenly a high-pitched scream was heard coming from the main temple. All the gold and bronze knights rushed to the main temple to see what was wrong. What they saw made them all stare in disbelief. There was their beloved Goddess as an 8-year-old child.

The knights just stared at their Goddess before Camus, Saga, Aphrodite, Hyoga, and Seiya suddenly started to glow and shrink to the age of 8. Milo stared at his best friend. Isaac who was visiting Hyoga just stood there. Shun was trying to calm down a crying Aphrodite, and Hades, who was visiting Athena to discuss an alliance between them, was holding a squirming Seiya.

Shion the Pope of Sanctuary just stared at all the kids and promptly fainted. "How did Camus, Saga, Aphrodite, Seiya, Hyoga, and Athena get turned into kids?" asked Mu while he was helping Shion recover.

"I don't know." Answered Shaka as calmly as ever.

"We could ask Aphrodite's younger sister if she could undo this spell or whatever it is." said Deathmask who was trying not to laugh at the people who trying to calm down the kids. The others looked at him. "She's a natural witch." He explained, "and Aphrodite told me about her."

"She won't come." Said a small childish voice. Everyone looked at Aphrodite who had spoken.

"Why do you say that?" asked Milo who was holding a sleeping Camus.

"Because she blames me for our parents deaths." Said Aphrodite in a sad voice. HE then buried his head in Shun's hair.

"Why exactly does she blame you?" asked Shura.

"I don't know and she won't tell me." Answered Aphrodite.

"Let's just see if she'll come here." Said Shion. "Does she know anyone from Sanctuary?" he asked Aphrodite. Aphrodite just shook his head no.

"Well, someone will just have to go get her." Shion said.

Well I hope you like the first chapter of Child Mayhem! I do not own anything in this story except the plot and my oc Kit.

Please review.

Kids: YOU TURNED US INTO 8 YEAR OLDS!

Me: **runs away from mad saints and goddess**

Read and review. If I get enough good reviews ill post the next chapter which is already written. I can only update on weekends. Flames will be used to toast people I hate.

Bye!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Overall summery so far

This story is set 3 years after Hades. The knights that get turned into kids have either problems with love or they feel like they don't deserve forgiveness for what they've done. Kit, Aphrodite's younger sister, comes to sanctuary and helps the remaining knights find a cure. She gets stuck taking care of Saga and showing him to look at things from a different point of view. She is an untrained witch who learns to control her power from Shaka. Hades and Shun have their own bodies but still connected by their cosmos. If one dies the other dies. In this story Isaac is visiting Hyoga and Camus to finish his training. He is asked by the Pope to watch Hyoga and to guard the Aquarius temple until Camus is back to normal.

The pairings for the kids are:

Saga/Kit

Camus/Milo

Hyoga/Isaac

Aphrodite/Shun

Hades/Seiya

Athena/Jab

That's the overall summery. I am currently getting help on making this a little better with the authoress Stayka. Please give me your honest opinion on the story so far. Flames will be used to roast people I hate.

Goodbye

Read and review

Skyla


	3. Chapter 2 Enter the Witch

Chap. 2

Enter The Witch

Notes: single quotethoughts

flashbacks

& scene change

'thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later found Shun and Aphrodite at Kit's house. "Do you think she'll come?" asked Shun.

"I don't know." Answered Aphrodite who was being held by Shun. Shun pressed the doorbell of the small house and waited. 'How did I get into this?' Shun thought to himself.

Flashback 

All the kids had been put to bed so the remaining knights could have a meeting on what to do. "Who's going to get her?" asked Kanon who was temporarily guarding the Gemini temple while Saga was a kid.

"We know Aphrodite has to go but someone has to be with him." stated Aiolas.

"Why does Aphrodite have to go at all?" asked Kanon.

"Because he's the only one who knows her energy signature." said Mu.

"But who will go with him?" asked Milo.

"Why don't we send Shun with him." suggested Deathmask.

"Aphrodite does trust him more than anyone else." Said Shaka while keeping Ikki from killing Deathmask.

"That settles it. Tomorrow, Shun will go with Aphrodite to find his sister." Stated Shion. Shun just sighed and said he would go, knowing he couldn't change anyone's mind.

End Flashback

-Oh yeah. Everyone volunteered me to go.-Shun thought.

Just then a young girl about the age of 17 opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a girl named Kit." Shun told the smiling girl.

"You're looking at her." Kit said. Kit has long light blue hair with silver highlights kept in a braid and a silver ribbon braided into it, silvery green eyes, and is wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, and fingerless elbow length gloves. Her clothes have silver designs on them.

"How can I help you Mr..?"

"Shun." Shun supplied. "My name is Shun. Can we come in? We have something to tell you."

"Sure. Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Kit as she led them both into the living room.

"No thank you." Said Shun.

"Can I have some apple juice if you have any?" asked the chibified Aphrodite as he sat down in Shun's lap.

"Sure." Kit said as she went into the kitchen. She came back with a cup of apple juice and gave it to the small boy. Aphrodite slowly drank it while the two teenagers talked.

"What do you need Mr. Shun?" asked Kit.

"It's just Shun and I came to talk to you about your older brother." Replied Shun.

Kit started shaking. Her brother was a shaky topic for her to discuss. "What about him?" she asked.

"He's been turned into an 8-year-old kid. In fact he's sitting in my lap right now." Shun told her.

With the others

Ikki was pacing around in the Virgo temple in a very bad mood. The other knights had wisely chosen to stay away from the Virgo temple and the enraged Phoenix inside.

"Ikki will you please calm down?" asked his lover Shaka.. Ikki went to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Sorry Shaka. I'm just worried about Shun." Ikki replied.

"It's ok Ikki. I know your worried, but all this pacing around is making me dizzy." Shaka said while smiling.

"Who's taking care of the kids anyway?" asked Ikki, who was slowly relaxing under his lover's gentle and soothing touch.

"Milo is taking care of Camus, Isaac is taking care of Hyoga, Kanon is taking care of Saga and guarding Gemini temple, and since Hades has gone back to the underworld to see if a cure can be found Aiolia is stuck taking care of Seiya." Said Shaka while easing the muscles in Ikki's back into a relaxed state. Ikki just nodded and started falling asleep under Shaka's gentle touch.

Kanon was trying to get Saga to stop running around. Isaac had taken Hyoga to Atlantis (Poseidon's underwater sanctuary) to take care of him and was currently trying to get him to eat. Milo was looking for Camus so he could give him a bath. And Aiolia was trying to get Seiya to calm down and take a nap. Tatsumi and Jab had taken Athena back to Japan to take care of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well heres chapter 2 hope you liked it.

Seiya: i want Hades-samasulks in a corner

Skyla:(the authoress)don't worry. if the nice Saint Seiya fans review then you will get to be with Hades faster.

read and review. please i need reviews


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3

Kit goes to Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own SS or the familiar Duo (yes I mean Duo Maxwell. I just took him from Gumdam Wing and put him in here for a bit. Duo is Kit's familiar.) from Gundam Wing. I only own my character and plot and sadly that is all.

Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been busy moving back to my home state and right now we are staying in a house with no internet so the only time I can post stuff is when I am at my grandmother's house. Not only that but if everything goes as planned I will start school next Monday.

I forgot to mention something when I started this fic. The people that were turned into children remember some things from being adults. Things like extreme emotions they feel for some people or they remember strong memories like for Aphrodite he knows he has a little sister that used to hate him. Just thought I'd clear that up. Other than remembering a few memories and emotions they associate with certain people the chibi's will behave as children.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kit just stared at the little boy in Shun's lap and fainted. "Why did she faint Shun?" asked a chibi Aphrodite. (chibi Aphrodite soooooooooooo cute!!!!!)

"I guess it's because she's shocked." Shun answered as he moved Kit onto the couch. After about 20 minutes Kit woke up with a headache that felt like she had a hangover. "Please let that have been a dream." She said to herself.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it wasn't a dream." Shun said as he looked up from the book he had brought with him. Kit sat up and looked at him. She sighed and looked at the sleeping chibi. "He probably still thinks I blame him for our parent's deaths. I stopped blaming him a few years ago. Why do you need my help anyway?" she asked Shun as she sat up from the couch.

"Well we think you're the only one who can reverse the spell cast on them, if it is a spell." he answered her.

"Has anyone else been turned into kids?" she asked Shun.

"Yes. There are five other people. One is our employer, and the others are people who we work with." Shun replied.

She sighed, "I'll help you but can we leave in the morning it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy." Said Kit as she yawned. She motioned for Shun to follow her and showed him to the guest room before turning in for the night after packing everything she would need: clothes, bathroom stuff, her spell books that she was teaching herself from, her sketchbook and pencils (both colored and drawing pencils), and anything else she needed.

Next day

The next day Shun told Kit about Sanctuary and told her how they would be getting there. Later they were on the lawn waiting for Aries Mu who would take Kit to Sanctuary with Shun bringing Aphrodite behind them. After Mu arrived and they woke up a shocked witch they left for Sanctuary.

After they got there they found Shion waiting at the entrance to the Aries temple. "Welcome to Sanctuary Miss Kit. My name is Shion and I'm the Grand Pope who rules along side Athena. Shun will show you to the Pisces temple where you will be staying and answer any questions you may have. Mu I need your advice on something." Said Shin as he introduced himself to a still slightly shocked Kit. Mu sighed before following Shion after introducing Kit to Kiki and telling them they could go through his temple.

After that Shun and Kit went up to the second temple. "Hello Shun who's your friend?" said a figure inside the Taurus temple. "Hello Aldebaron. This is Kit, Aphrodite's sister. She said she would help to return everyone to normal. Can we go through?" asked Shun.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Kit." Aldebaron said as he stepped aside. The two teens and one chibi walked through. When they where far enough that Aldebaron wouldn't here them Shun told Kit she didn't have to be scared of Aldebaran and that he was a very sweet, kind, and caring person. She nodded and followed Shun into the Gemini temple, which was guarded, by my favorite pair of twins Saga and Kanon.

"Kit the next temple is Gemini guarded by the twins Saga, who was turned into a kid, and his younger brother Kanon." Shun explained to Kit.

"Ok." Was all she said. She was still nervous about being in Sanctuary and was a bit scared. She saw someone come out from the temple chasing a little kid that looked like a mini version of him. It was Kanon chasing a hyper Saga. Saga accidentally ran into Kit sending them crashing to the ground. Kanon, Shun, and Aphrodite all ran over to the two fallen people to see if they were ok. Kanon pulled Saga off Kit while Shun and Aphrodite tried to help her up. As soon as Kit stood up she whimpered and held her head.

"Bring her inside so she can sit down Shun." said Kanon as he walked inside with Saga in his arms. Shun nodded and helped Kit into the living area of the Gemini Temple. He set her down gently on the couch and sat back as Kanon looked at where she had hit her head.

Kit winced as Kanon touched a really sore part of her head. "It's just a bruise. It'll heal in about a week or two." Kanon told her. Kit nodded carefully and looked around the room. She saw little Saga hiding behind a pillar.

"Who's that hiding behind the pillar?" asked Kit.

"That's Saga, Kanon's older brother turned 8 year old kid." Said Shun as he placed a cold rag on the back of Kit's head on the place where she hit it when she fell. Kit winced as she felt the cloth touch her sore head. Aphrodite looked at his little sister with worried eyes and asked in a small voice "Are you ok?"

Kit looked at her older brother and smiled. "I'll be fine Aphrodite." Saga slowly walked over to Kit with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I knocked you down Miss Kit." Saga said softly as he looked at the ground. Kit leaned down and hugged Saga. "It's ok, I'll be fine." She told him smiling while sitting back up. Saga smiled at her before running off to find Kanon and tell him that he had apologized to Kit and she told him it was fine. Kit yawned before leaning back and falling asleep. She never notices Aphrodite, with Shun's help, pulling a blanket over her so she will be warm. She also doesn't notice Saga and Aphrodite curling up next to her as she sleeps so she will not be lonely. Shun and Kanon turn off the lights and quietly leave the room so the sleeping occupants can rest undisturbed.


End file.
